of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Servontes Molviare
Servontes Molviare (remembered as Servontes the Silent) was a powerful immortal who operated across Europe from the 8th century towards the early 20th century, hunting down threats to the human populace. He is believed to have been an ally of the Tiste Longa. Background In the aftermath of Prince Korli's thwarted invasion that started in Europe and the death of Jel various Tiste Longa took charge in establishing safeguards for mankind against the corrupting influence of their Hora kin. To this end they conscripted a chosen few humans around the world with this sacred task and bestowed upon them a 'vow and blessing' (considered the Longa counterpart to Hora pacts) that granted them immortality and other supernatural abilities. They were not the first Human Immortals per-se, being predated by Merlyn and subsequent generations created by the Hora exiles in servitude to Mer. However they were the first of their line whose spiritual lineage emerged purely from the Longa, who had not previously sought to create immortal human followers. The man called Servontes Molviare was a Frankish nobleman and knight from the 8th century CE who originally served in the empire of Charlamagne and was selected as one such safeguard for Europe after the passing of his unnamed predecessor who had fought for centuries before falling to a Hora inflicted curse. WIP Tragedy of 1912 When Europe was mostly unified under the Order WIP Personality Work in Progress. Relationships Enemies Allies Neutral Powers and Abilities *'True' Immortality: 'He did not age and was able to heal and resurrect without limit from all conventionally inflicted wounds and ailments. This allowed him to safely surpass his innate limits and reach a superhuman physical peak. However he was vulnerable to spirit weaponry sourced from the Tiste Hora. *'Sixth Sense: He could detect and perceive the presence of supernatural phenomenon, including all tiste types, vampires, other immortals and even Death itself. It also alerted him of the specific dangers occurring nearby that could kill him, making it near impossible to catch him off-guard. *'Enhanced swordsmanship:' He was able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. He is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skilful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. *'Riders Intuition: '''Speculated to be his original ability prior to immortality, Servontes held amazing natural aptitude at taming wild earthly beasts, utilizing it to master the art of riding them with little difficulty. * '''Light Manipulation: '''He could generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. The user is capable of bending the light around them in order to become invisible, generate blasts of photon energy, create force-fields and shields of light, and ride light-waves in order to fly. He could also create constructs, holographs,mentally repel photons in order to bring an area in total darkness, and became stronger by absorbing the ambient light in an area. Equipment * '''Sacred Long Sword:' Forged by the Longa this weapon cannot be reconstructed or fully understood by human knowledge even though it was designed to be wielded for a chosen human immortal enforcing their will. The blade that came to be known as 'Shining Noble' was impervious to corruption and emanated a light essence that inflicted both physical and spiritual damage, making it especially useful in slaying supernatural scion of the Hora such as vampires and human immortals containing their soul fragments. Additionally it was imbued with a will of its own, choosing its wielder considered worthy for the burden of immortality and refusing to harm whom it judged an 'innocent'. When the user does permanently perish in their crusade it is said their memories and skills are preserved for their successor to access and augment their abilities, making each continuous wielder stronger. In time the sword's name became synonymous with its chosen wielder and could be directed to move on its own in accordance with the user's thoughts. Trivia * There is some confusion over whether he is classed as a Human Immortal or an Ouroboros Immortal. The character was jointly created between the RPers for Salvia, Damien and Anisha but disagreements halted his development, leaving his exact category ambiguous. * Conceptually he is an expy of D from Vampire Hunter D. Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Supers Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Deceased